


I only see daylight

by Slyst



Series: Afterglow [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Kuroko and Akashi have a moment under the bright sun.





	I only see daylight

The air was frigid even in the bright sunlight, the snow sparkling brilliantly under it’s dazzling rays. Nothing marred the endless blue of the winter sky. Kuroko blew out a breath, watching the puff of air disappear infront of him. He bounced the basketball as he stood at the free throw line of the court, relishing in the feel of the ball against his fingertips everytime it bounced. This was something he never tired of, the crisp, tactile sound of the ball against the ground. He stopped. Moving himself into position, he aimed, jumped, and shot. _Miss._

“I see nothing has changed.” The clear voice of Akashi came from behind him, his warm breath gusting over Kuroko’s ear as he pressed into the shorter boy’s back.

Kuroko turned to face the other boy who promptly moved his hands up to cup the phantom’s cheeks. His hands were warm and soft, “Akashi-kun could say hello like a normal person.” he didn’t pull away. He wasn’t actually annoyed, just mildly embarrassed that Akashi saw the only missed shot out of the 10 he had made. Figures.

The redhead leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s mouth, his lips were also warm and soft. Kuroko hummed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the taller boy. It was dangerous, kissing in public like this, but Kuroko knew Akashi would be aware of exactly how many people were around them before doing something like this.

“You don’t know how good you look out here like this.” Akashi admitted when they broke apart from their kisses, he didn’t remove his hands, instead pressing their foreheads together, “You look like the winter sun.” he breathed into the space between them.

Kuroko’s breath hitched in his throat. It always caught him off guard when Akashi got like this. Sentimental and vulnerable. As if he was laying himself bare, trying to make up for all the times he had forced everyone else’s defenses down in his reign of terror, exposing their weaknesses, their fears.

Sometimes Kuroko still thought about that other Akashi. He thought about how he’d felt when he first realised something was different, the feeling of helplessness, the feeling of guilt, the _fear_. He had be terrified of his captain in that moment. Sometimes he wondered if that Akashi would ever come back, sometimes it scared him. He didn’t want to lose this Akashi, he wouldn’t, not again.

The phantom threw his arms around the redhead, dragging him close, burying his face in the other’s neck as his arms locked around the boy’s waist. His eyes shut tight against the surge of feelings.

"Tetsuya. He’s not coming back.” Fingers ran through ice blue hair calmly, lips planting kisses as they went.

“Akashi-kun is amazing.” Kuroko spoke, his words muffled against the taller boy’s scarf, his voice thick with tears. Contrary to what everyone thought Akashi was the person Kuroko had the hardest time reading. Sometimes things would come to him in moments of clarity, moments when Akashi was thinking about his family and his obligations. Those moments came often, always making his own heart constrict in sympathy. Moments where he was struggling between being in control and letting himself go, those moments, usually when they were in bed together, clothes discarded, skin against skin. Otherwise the captain always seemed so calm, composed, and cold like snow.

Untouchable to everyone except Kuroko. The phantom knew he had always been the exception and he admittedly took advantage of that on that fateful day of the chatroom. Never in a hundred years had he thought the untouchable captain would show up on __his__ doorstep, stepping into the phantom’s space like he owned it. Which, Kuroko would concede to being true. In that instant he would have given Akashi everything he had if he had so much as asked, instead the redhead was the one giving himself over. Red eyes scorching a path in their wake, burning his own inhibitions to the ground. In place something new growing, something hardier, something built to last.

The pair stood in the middle of the basketball court hugging, Kuroko too warm to want to move, Akashi too prone to spoiling the phantom and his whims to move.

“We have been almost seen several times Tetsuya.” Still the captain didn’t move.

Reluctantly the bluenette pulled away, “Sorry Akashi-kun. I’m okay now.”

The redhead leaned down to kiss Kuroko sweetly, grasping the smaller boys hand in his own, “No need to be sorry. Hungry?”

Kuroko nodded as he wrapped his fingers around Akashi’s warm hand. He knew whatever this was was still growing, like a plant to be nurtured and watered. Whenever he looked up into the bright red eyes, so sparkling and full of something he’d never seen before, he felt like they could do anything. Whatever demons Akashi had they would get through, whatever the future held for them they were ready. He thought their love would be burning red, but it was bright, it was the winter sun reflecting off the pure white snow, it was golden.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm way to obsessed with idea that Kuroko and Akashi's love is like a cold sunny winter day. I needed to get it down somewhere so you get this. I was also maybe listening to Daylight by Taylor Swift on repeat. Can you tell I love similes and metaphors?


End file.
